the_carrie_diariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorrit Bradshaw
Dorrit Bradshaw, is one of the main character of The Carrie Diaries. She is Carrie's troubled, 14-year-old, rebellious younger sister. She openly resents Carrie for being close with their mother, and for not having more time with her. She is rebelling by dyeing her hair and wearing too much eye make-up as well as seeing a guy older than Carrie called Miller. History Season 1 When Carrie tries to find a purse that belonged to their mother, she discovers that Dorrit had stolen it from her room, and had accidentally spilled nail polish on it. Though she is genuinely sorry about the purse, she ends up yelling at Carrie about how she has everything left by their mom, and she has nothing. Later on, when Dorrit, Carrie, and their father decide to put their mother's clothes away, Carrie insists that Dorrit keep one of her favorite dresses, making Dorrit happy. Throughout season 1 it is apparent that Dorrit was closer to her mother than her father (as it was vice versa with Carrie), explaining why she seems more deeply affected by her mother's death and is originally distant to her father. Season 2 In season 2, Tom Bradshaw finds out by Carrie that Dorrit is seeing Miller. Tom demands that he must meet Miller in order for her to keep seeing him. Dorrit calls up Miller and says that she will be staying the night at Audrey's. Later that night, Miller shows up at the Bradshaw house to meet Tom, in knowing Dorrit isn't home. Miller and Dorrits dad hit it off and allows Dorrit to date him. A week later Miller asks Tom if he can stay at the Bradshaw house for a few days. Tom was delighted at this notion, however Dorrit was angered by it. Miller met Dorrit at school one morning, but this too angered Dorrit. After he stayed for a few days, Dorrit broke it off with Miller saying he was too clingy. Tom was surprised at the news. Tom and Deb decided it was time for their kids to meet. Carrie and Dorrit were arguing about a condom in Carrie's room when Deb's son walks in. He tried to blackmail Carrie and Dorrit into flashing him. Carrie and Dorrit then threatened to wedgie him to death if he told Tom about the Condom. Carrie and Dorrit come downstairs to an upset Deb who calls Carrie and Dorrit badly behaved. Tom then defends his kids resulting in his break up with Deb. Dorrit began crushing on another boy at school; Donna then gave Dorrit some advice to throw a party to attract this boy's attention. Since Tom's away for the night, Dorrit decided to take Donna's advice and threw a house party to impress said boy. Ms Meade then checked on the girls and discovered that Dorrit had disobeyed her father. Ms Meade was about to call their father only for Dorrit to play the sympathy card. After solving this fiasco, Dorrit realised she preffered Scott to her original crush since he helped out with he situation. Tom and Scott got on well, but Tom didn't want things to end the same way as with Miller. Tom pretended to dislike Scott as he knew Dorrit only did the opposite of what he said. Scott asked Dorrit out to the senior/junior prom, but Dorrit didn't want to go since it wasn't her style. Scott convinced Dorrit to go as a joke and to mock the other pupils. The day after the prom Dorrit realised Scott tricked her into going and got annoyed at him. However she liked that he'd been sneaky and conniving and said he was actually worthy of being her boyfriend. Physical Appearance Dorrit is known for her "Bradshaw" curly locks, just like her mother and sister Carrie. She is known to wear heavy eye-makeup, but not for her personal-liking, to seek attention from her family. Dorrit usually wears a blank-face, and has clear-blue eyes. She tends to wear clothes that are dark, and maybe a tad old for her. Dorrit likes the band "Sex Pistols",she has worn their leather jacket multiple times and wears the same padlock necklace as Sid Vicious . Dorrit is about the same height as her older sister. Later on in the series, she meets a boy, Miller, and changes her looks for him from rebel to sweet and shortly changing her look back later on. Relationships Dorrit dates Miller, a senior who works at a record store. At first they were in love, and Dorrit loses her virginity to him. In the second season, Miller becomes too clingy and Dorrit breaks up with him. Then, she moved on to Scott. Appearances Gallery Unknown.jpeg Pilot_2.jpg Pilot_8.jpg Book Comparisons *In the novel Dorrit has two sisters. In the show Dorrit's only sister is Carrie. *In the novel Dorrit is not focused on. In the show Dorrit is focused on. Category:The Carrie Diaries Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters